The Gods Read 'Perseus and the Monster Force'
by Josh The Awesome
Summary: What happens when the gods get sent a book to read from the fates. All rights to TheseusLives and Rick Riordan. (No flames please, but constructive criticism is okay.) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

****The Olympians were in the middle of a meeting to discuss the future when a book appeared.

"What is this?" asked Zeus

"Maybe, there is something inside the book to tell us what do do with it," said Athena. Zeus gave Athena the book who opened it and found a note.

"There is a note and it says,'Dear Olympians, we the Fates, have decided to prepare you for the future by giving you these books to read. Please pay attention and Enjoy.

"Well ok, I'll read first,"said Athena

**Yosemite National Park, California**

**A wolf the size of a grizzly bear ran through the forest.**

"Lupa," Artemis said, smiling at the thought of her friend.

**The night was young, but the wolf ran as if her life depended upon her speed or was it the little bundle that she held in her jaws protectively. She stopped running and panted quietly next to a large stone wall. **

"I wonder what is wrong,"said Athena

**The grey stone of the wall rose at a ninety degree angle from the forest floor. The wolf laid down her bundle; the small blankets it was made of began to move until the small hand of an infant was exposed. The wolf sniffed the hand before her golden eyes began to glow. The glow of her eyes extended to cover her body, until the light grew blindingly bright. The light ceased and in the place of the wolf stood a beautiful woman with gold eyes and shining black hair. She wore the silver outfit of a hunter, but she wasn't a hunter of Diana or Artemis. No, she was Lupa; the Mother of Rome.**

Artemis smiled happy that she was right.

**Lupa reached down and picked up the child. **

"The child?" wondered Artemis out loud**.**

**The baby grabbed her finger and squeezed tightly causing the woman to pull out of the child's grip in pain. She used her other hand to pull back the blankets to look at the child. The baby's skin was tanned, which was odd for an infant. He had black hair that matched Lupas'. He opened his eyes making the Mother of Rome smile at the sight. The baby had the most beautiful sea green eyes; the eyes of his father. **

"Poseidon, you had a son?" Bellowed Zeus angrily

"Yes"answered Poseidon

"I should kill-" Zeus was saying but was interrupted by Hestia.

"Brother, you shall do no such thing. It's not the child's fault,"said Hestia, calm but angry.

**Lupa sighed before frowning as she looked at the rock wall behind her. She concentrated on the wall until a Greek symbol appeared; a triangle, the delta symbol.**

"The Labyrinth," Athena informed, wondering why she was going in there.

**Suddenly, a breeze whipped through the forest; the smell of sea salt evident in the cool air. A mist of water appeared before her. The water began to condense into the form of a man. He was well over six feet tall. His skin was tan with wrinkle lines around his eyes and mouth, like he smiled all the time. He had short black hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. On his feet were weather beaten and worn sandals made of a light tanned leather. His sea green eyes shone brightly matching those of the child.**

**'**Poseidon' everyone thought.

**"Poseidon," Lupa said. The name wasn't easy for her to say; Greek names were never easy. Lupa tried to frown at the sea god, but she couldn't. She still cared deeply for him, even though he had helped her break the most ancient of laws.**

"She was an amazing maiden"sighed Artemis

**The sea god smiled at the Roman goddess. "Lupa, are you sure about this?" he asked worriedly.**

**Lupa sighed. "He can't stay with me. The pack would never accept a child, let alone a forbidden one," Lupa explained.**

**Poseidon's bright green eyes darkened. "He's my son too," he said.**

**Lupa's golden eyes darkened. She could see the sadness in his eyes. "He's our child. That's the problem. We made a mistake and I won't let this child pay the price," Lupa explained.**

"I should hope not"Hestia said glaring at Zeus

**"What happened to the tough Roman goddess?" Poseidon said with just a hint of amusement.**

**Lupa growled. "She'll kick your salty butt, but my son… our son needs a home. He won't have that with me and certainly not with you and that terrible wife of yours," she exclaimed.**

"You go girl,"chimed Apollo, making everyone laugh

**Poseidon nodded. Something about Lupa always warmed his blood and made him feel more alive than any woman he'd ever known before. It was most likely her wild side, the sea god mused. "I know," Poseidon said. "He'll hate both of us for leaving him."**

Poseidon frowned at the thought.

**Lupa looked down at the ground sadly. She hated feeling this way; she felt so weak. She took a few deep breaths before looking up to the man or god she loved. "We made a mistake. We have to own up to it," she said.**

**"I don't like it. He's one of her sons. How do you know he'll take care of him?" Poseidon asked desperately.**

"Who's him?"asked Hera

**Lupa smiled at his concern. "He mourns for his own lost child. He's not beholden to his mother. He will help the boy grow and learn. He will make him strong," Lupa said.**

Athena had a few guesses, but her main one was he son, Daedalus.

**"I really hope you're right," Poseidon said as he looked at the bundle in the goddess's arms**

**Lupa gave him a warm smile. Her pearly white canines shined in the moonlight. "I know I am," she said. "Would you like to hold him?"**

**Poseidon stepped closer until he was only a foot away from the Mother of Rome. Lupa placed the child wrapped in blankets into the god's waiting arms. Poseidon held the child carefully. The baby reached up and tugged on the god's beard. The strength of the child was amazing. Poseidon carefully pried the baby's hand from his beard. "That's one tough grip there son," he said.**

Poseidon smiled, most of his children were strong.

**Lupa's smile widened at the sight of her son with his father. "He has the strength of Rome," Lupa boasted.**

**Poseidon's crooked grin spread across his face. "He has the good looks of a Greek," Poseidon replied proudly.**

Everyone laughed

**Lupa shook her head in amusement."What did you name him?"**

**Lupa frowned at the question. "I haven't," she answered.**

"No name, no gain,"joked Hermes

**Poseidon's smile never left his face as he looked into his sons eyes; the eyes of the sea. "Don't worry; let his adoptive father name him. It seems only right," Poseidon reassured the goddess.**

**Lupa nodded. "Do you know how to bring him here?" Lupa questioned.**

**Poseidon leaned down and kissed the baby's cheek. "I love you son," he whispered. He turned back to the goddess with tears in his eyes. It was hard for the goddess to look at him. "I do."**

"Cry baby"laughed Ares. Then one by one the goddesses took terns to slap him. Making all the gods laugh

**Poseidon placed the child back into Lupa's arms. The sea god walked up to the stone wall and placed his hand over the delta symbol. His hand began to glow as he channeled his power through the stone. As the god of earthquakes he could use seismic waves to feel through rock and earth. He stretched out with his mind until he found the man he was looking for. He turned back toward Lupa. "He'll be here soon," Poseidon said.**

**"We better go," Lupa said.**

**Poseidon stepped closer to the goddess and rubbed his thumb across the baby's cheek. "Obey your new father child. I will be there when you need me," Poseidon said. He looked into Lupa's golden eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. "I'll always love you my goddess." He smiled at her before disappearing into a fine mist.**

"Awww"said all the goddesses, except Athena and Artemis

**Lupa had her eyes closed after he kissed her. When she opened them he was gone. She looked down at her son and sighed. "Grow up strong and proud, like a true Roman," she said. She kissed the child's forehead before laying him down on the ground just below the delta symbol. She stepped back away from her son; her body began to glow before she morphed into the giant wolf once again. The stone wall began to shift as the delta symbol began to glow. Lupa ran off into the woods.**

**The stone wall opened up into an entrance that was as tall as a man and twice as wide. A dark haired man with grey eyes stepped out of the entrance. He looked around until he heard the child whimper. He looked down at the bundle with wide eyes. He picked up the child and looked into the bundle. He gasped at the sight of the boy's sea green eyes.**

Athena smiled, her thoughts conformed.

**"Who are you?" he whispered. He looked around for a note or something, but nothing was there. "Well, I can't leave you out here all alone, can I?" The baby smiled making the man smile in return. The child's smile reminded the man of his lost son.**

**The man sighed before stepping through the entrance. Before the doorway closed the man looked at the child once again. "I will call you Perseus," he said. "My name is Daedalus, and I'll be your father."**

"Well that's it," Athena said

"I'll read next," said Hestia

an: hope you liked it please review. All rights to Theseuslives and Rick Riordan.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Third Person POV**

_**The Labyrinth - Daedalus's Workshop – 1 year later**_

"What we miss one whole year,"said Hermes

**Daedalus sat in front his desk; a large makeshift supercomputer stood in front of him. The great inventor grabbed the microphone.**

**"Begin recording," he said.**

**"Tenth journal entry, subject Perseus Jackson, my adopted son," Daedalus said. He looked back toward a dark room off the main corridor of the workshop. On the door was the name Perseus.**

"Cool,"Apollo said

**"As mentioned before I chose the name Jackson for both my son and I based on my friend and fellow son of Athena, Andrew Jackson. I thought that the name fit because Perseus has that wild side that my friend and brother Andrew always displayed."**

"That seems suitable,"Athena said, happy that Percy's surmane was named after her son.

**Daedalus smiled at the thought of his son. He thanked the gods even though most didn't know he still lived that he was given another chance; one final chance to raise a child as his own. To make amends for the terrible deeds he had done.**

"Pleasure,"said Apollo making the gods roll their eyes.

**"To continue with my third journal entry, it is clear that Perseus is an immortal child. Golden ichor flows through his veins." Daedalus sighed. "I have mixed feelings about that. He will be able to live with me for eternity, but who are his real parents? They must be gods or immortals of some type. I will not let them take my son away from me."**

Hestia smiled at the strong care Daedalus had for the child.

**Daedalus punched a few keys on his computer; a video image of the inside of Perseus's room came up on the display. The dark haired child was asleep in his crib.**

"Awww,"said Aphrodite, making Artemis roll her eyes.

**"He looks so peaceful, but unfortunately it will never last." Daedalus frowned at the thought. "The world is a dangerous place for my son; I can't protect him forever."**

Hestia nodded in agreement.

**Daedalus turned off the video display. He laced his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "That's why I will teach him and train him to be the best. I'll teach him to think on his feet and use his mind as a weapon and a tool. I will teach and train his body to be skilled with a blade and powerful without one. I swear this on the river Styx." Thunder boomed even in the Labyrinth at the oath the inventor had just announced.**

"Awesome,"muttered Ares

* * *

_**Four years later**_

**"Perseus," Daedalus yelled at the five year old boy. The dark haired boy ran away from his father at a speed unheard of for child his age. "Perseus get back here."**

"Run Percy, run!"shouted Apollo making Artemis slap him behind the head.

**The boy continued to run. He loved his father, but sometimes he needed space. He needed time alone. Sometimes he felt trapped in the workshop or during his many lessons. He just needed to get away for a little while. For most people it would be suicide to run off into the never ending Labyrinth, but not for Perseus. Daedalus had trained him to know his way around the maze. Although Perseus never really needed the training; his senses were so acute that he could always smell the workshop or his father. **

"Amazing,"said Athena knowing how hard it was to find your way in the Labyrith.

**He was a born tracker. He could see through the mist and for the most part monsters stayed away from him; a fact that gave great relief to his father, but not to Perseus. He was itching to use the training his father had given him. Even as a five year old the boy was powerful and skilled. He had the strength of a child at least twice his age and skills to match.**

"Like a boss,"said Ares making everyone roll their eyes.

**Perseus stopped his run. He looked at the wall of the Labyrinth; his senses rang like alarm bells in his head. Something was going on outside the walls of the Labyrinth. Someone or something was in trouble.**

"Those are awesome senses,"commented Apollo.

**Perseus walked to the wall of the maze. He closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his eyes a blue triangle; the delta symbol glowed on the wall of the cave. Perseus looked around to make sure his father wasn't nearby. He touched the symbol and a portion of the wall opened up. Perseus touched the wrist band on his left wrist; suddenly a celestial bronze shield appeared on his arm. **

"I want,"said Hermes

**He closed his right hand into a fist; the celestial bronze ring on his finger turned into a three foot long sword. Perseus stepped through the doorway and for the first time in five years he was out into the world above.**

"Wow,"said Poseidon, in awe that his son could stay in that maze for so long.

**Perseus exited into a dark forest of pine trees. He looked around for the whimpering sound, but then his senses came alive. The forest was dark, but Perseus could see in the darkness like it was daylight. More importantly he could see any animal because they would glow red in his vision because of their body heat. A smell of death and that of a strange animal clouded his senses. Suddenly, his ears caught the feint sound of whimpering. He recognized it as an animal in distress.**

Artemis frowned, knowing how that felt.

**Not caring about his safety the young boy ran toward the sound. He reached the edge of the forest. A large clearing stretched out in front of him. Perseus stopped in his tracks. In the center of the clearing was a grizzly bear. It towered over another much smaller creature. It was a strange looking dog; a puppy actually. **

"A hellhound,"said Hades wondering how the small boy would live.

**The puppy was large; about the size of Perseus himself. The bear stalked toward the helpless dog. A strange sensation took over the son of Daedalus. A low growl emanated from the boy's throat. The bear turned instinctively toward the possible threat. The bear growled and bared its large teeth at the boy, but Perseus wasn't afraid. Perseus bared his own teeth. The boy's canines were about twice the length as a normal child his age. A fact not lost on Daedalus, but he had never been able to work out the answer, yet.**

"I can feel a fight coming,"said Ares excitedly.

**The bear stood in front of the puppy. He was protecting his prey. Perseus spun the sword in his hand mocking the bear to attack. The bear growled before charging the boy. Perseus smiled his canine teeth shining brightly in the moonlight. The giant bear would have run over the boy, but Perseus jumped straight into the air completing a perfect somersault up and over the beast. **

Everyone's were wide at the boy's skills.

**He landed softly on the ground. He turned quickly avoiding the dagger-like claws of the bear. Perseus slashed with his sword, but the celestial bronze passed through the creature harmlessly.**

"Bummer,"said Ares knowing how it felt.

**"Damn, I forgot about that," Perseus yelled. He dove and rolled out of the way as the bear tried to pounce on him. Perseus's sword glowed and turned back into his ring. He held his shield. The magic of the shield would protect him, even against an animal like a bear. The bear charged again, but Perseus jumped up and over, but this time the boy tucked his shield under his butt and landed hard on top of the bear's head. A loud clang rang out through the forest. Then Perseus slid down the back of the bear and landed on his feet. **

"He should become an acrobat,"said Apollo.

**He ran toward the dog; it was huddled in a ball cowering in fear.**

**Perseus stood his ground and turned toward the bear using his body to protect the dog.**

He is very selfless, thought Hestia.

** The bear turned toward the boy. The bear glared at Perseus and stalked toward him warily. If the bear acted on anything more than instinct he would have wondered how a small boy could move so fast or jump so high. **

As was everyone else.

**The bear charged; the sound of an arrow flying through the air made Perseus look around. The steel arrow sunk deep into the neck of the bear. The bear fell to the ground bellowing in pain. The bear stood up carefully it was only a few feet from the boy. Another arrow flew striking the bear in left side of its head. The bear fell to the ground dead only a few steps from Perseus and the dog.**

"Good shot,"praised Artemis.

**Perseus looked around until he saw the familiar outline of a man standing in the woods. The man stepped out of the shadows. Perseus sighed at the sight of his father.**

"Someone's in trouble,"laughed Hermes.

** Daedalus frowned; his face showed mixed emotions; anger, worry, but most of all, relief. He sighed before rushing forward and engulfing his son in a tight embrace.**

**"Don't ever do that again," Daedalus scolded. Perseus felt something wet on his neck; his father was crying.**

"Awww,"said Aphrodite, happy at the family love.**  
**

**"Don't cry daddy," Perseus said.**

**Daedalus let go of his son. He kept him at arm's reach as he checked his son for any injuries. The boy was dirty, but he looked perfectly unharmed. Thank the gods you're alright," he said.**

"Why don't you treat me like that"scowled Hera, glaring at her two sons, who shrank back in their thrones.

**"I'm fine daddy, but is the puppy okay?" Perseus asked.**

So, so selfless, thought Hestia again.

**Daedalus looked behind the boy at the large puppy. Daedalus reached down to touch the charcoal colored fur of the dog. The dog whimpered at first before looking up at the man. The dog's eyes burned red with hellfire, a Hellhound. Daedalus pulled out his sword and prepared to dispatch the monster.**

"Dun dun dun,"said Apollo before Artemis slapped him.

**Perseus stood between the Hellhound and his father. "Do not hurt him," Perseus said in voice that sounded many years older.**

"How brave,"said Athena and everyone agreed.

**Daedalus lowered his sword. "Son, he is a monster," Daedalus explained.**

"Don't judge a book by its cover,"reminded Athena.

**"He is a baby; he won't hurt me," Perseus said as he reached down and ran his small hand through the monster's fur. The dog didn't even try to hurt the boy, in fact the monster rubbed its head against the boy's side lovingly.**

"How sweet,"coed Aphrodite.

**Daedalus sighed. "I won't hurt him son," he reassured.**

**Perseus smiled at his father. "Can I keep him?" Perseus asked.**

**Daedalus looked at the small Hellhound and back toward his son. The boy's sea green eyes swirled with happiness. Daedalus knew that his son longed for a friend. He ran his hand through his hair. "You can, but she is your responsibility," Daedalus said sternly.**

"It's always good to learn how to be responsible at a young age"said Athena, wanting to meet Perseus herself.

**Perseus nodded. "I'll take care of him," he replied.**

**Daedalus picked up the small Hellhound. He looked over the creature for any injuries, but the monster looked fine.**

**"What should I name him daddy?" Perseus asked.**

**"He is a she," Daedalus informed.**

"Awkward,"said Apollo, smiling at the sentence.

**"A girl," Perseus said with a disgusted look on his face.**

"It's boys who are disgusting,"said Artemis angrily, as all the gods rolled their eyes.

**Daedalus chuckled at his son's face. "There'll come a time when you'll like girls," he explained.**

**Perseus shook his head. "No way," he protested.**

"Very awkward father and son moment,"laughed Hermes making some laugh and others look disgusted at the vulgar humor.

**Daedalus's smile widened. "Think of a name," Daedalus said.**

"Got one,"said Apollo.

**Perseus racked his young brain. He thought back to all the stories his father told him; stories about history and heroes. He looked at the young Hellhound with its fire-like eyes. A memory of a story his father told him about a fire popped into the boy's thoughts. "Mrs. O'Leary," he said.**

"She's married?"asked Hermes.

**Daedalus looked at his son strangely. "Mrs. O'Leary why that name?"**

**Perseus smiled like the answer was obvious. "I named her after the lady whose cow burned down the city."**

Everyone laughed.

**Daedalus stared at his son for a moment before he started to laugh loudly. He calmed down and looked at his son in amusement. "That's a great name son." Daedalus picked up the Hellhound and looked into her fiery eyes. "Hear that we'll call you Mrs. O'Leary." The Hellhound reached up and licked Daedalus's cheek.**

"Gross!"screamed Aphrodite, turning green. 'Idiot' Athena thought.

**"See daddy; she likes her name." Perseus smiled up at his father.**

**Daedalus's smile widened at the look on Perseus's face. "I think she does, but we should probably give her a nickname too."**

**Perseus looked at his father curiously. "Nickname?"**

"Hey I just thought of something. If your name is Nicholas, your nickname is Nick,"Apollo stated, making everyone look at him weirdly.

**Daedalus nodded. "I got it; we'll call her Molly for short."**

**Perseus grinned at the sound of the name, but then his faced changed to a curious expression. "Do I get a nickname?"**

**Daedalus looked at his son's green eyes and thought over a short name for his son. "A nickname for Perseus, hmm." Daedalus touched his chin as he ran through possibilities. "How about Percy?"**

Poseidon smiled, liking the nickname.

**Perseus stared at his father in wonder before a broad smile spread across his face. The boy's eyes lit up in happiness. "Percy; I like it."**

**"Good, we better get home. I'm sure Mrs. O'Leary needs something to eat." Daedalus held onto the dog with one hand and Percy's small hand with the other as they walked back to the Labyrinth.**

Hestia smiled at the thought of the happy family.

**The events of that day may not have seemed significant at the time, but it would lead to many changes in Percy's life and in the future of many others.**

"Well that's the chapter,"said Hestia

"I'll read next,"said Demeter.

an: I hope you like it. Please review and tell me if I should bring some other characters in like, Percy. All rights to Theseuslives and Rick Riordan. Josh the Awesome out, Peace!


End file.
